Sound of a Jinchuuriki: Treasure Island
by Foxcomm
Summary: Kin had little left to her as a ninja. Leaving it behind, she lived in a small village peacefully, listening to an old retired pirate tell his story of treasure, calling him a blow hard. Then a gleeman arrives and that tall tale now becomes her life!
1. Chapter 1

Kin sighed as she looked out across the water from the window. It had been two years since she was released from the hospital in Konoha after Orochimaru tried to use her in that summoning and her leaving the ninja life behind. She had moved to a small port town and worked as a waitress in the Inn. She still kept up a little of her ninja training as that allowed her to easily handle some of the rowdier crowds. "Kin, can you help me with this," Mistress Oichi asked her.

"Of course, ma'am." She stood up, grabbed the tray and headed to the dining room. "Who's is it?"

"Table three. Bones."

Kin shook her head, "That old blow hard. Is he telling that pirate story again?"

"Like always," Oichi said with a smile.

With a laugh, Kin headed in. "Here's your sake, Bones," she said, setting the heated bottle on the table. "And a bowl of stew."

"Aye, you're a good lass, Kin," Bones said, his voice thick with a foreign accent. He took a drink. "So the captain came back on the boat, his guns empty and blades bloodied."

"You forgot to mention that the ropes that were taken ashore were gone, Bones," Kin reminded.

"I was getting to that, lass," he protested.

"Wait, is this the one where he came back aboard after being on the island for three days being chased by the tribe, injured, walking right pass the med lab, and straight for some grog," Kin asked innocently.

Bones looked at her blankly. "I'm guessing I told you this story a few times..."

"Only fifteen," she stated. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Don't stay up all night, or drink too much. You have work tomorrow."

"You're too good for an old pirate like me, lass. Aye, too good."

Kin laughed and pushed him back in his seat. "Eat up, you old blow hard. And I'm sure everyone here is just dying for you to finish your story." Moans and complaints answered her. "SHUT UP! See?" Kin went back inside the kitchen. "Anyone else, Oichi?"

"No dear," she said. "Where would I be without you?"

"You would be having to rely on those giggling twits from the village," Kin replied.

Oichi laughed, a reminder of her youth still there in it. "I would. Go on, you were off long ago."

"I don't have anything else to do," Kin told her.

Oichi was a woman in her forties, still pretty but starting to slow down and her age catching up with her. Her once gold hair now had getting bangs of silver as well along with a few wrinkles at the corner of her eyes. Kin swore that those added to her beauty and felt a little jealous every now and then. She was also a mother of a rather rough and rowdy eight year old. So the look she sent Kin, she recognized from her dealing with the boy. "Now listen here, young lady, it isn't healthy for a young woman like you to throw so much into work and not into having fun for a change. Go out, run around, chase some boys. Who knows, you might actually find one you'll like."

"I appreciate your concern but I don't need a boy in my life. I got enough out there I have to take care of."

"Hey Kin, come out and sing us a song," someone shouted from the front room.

Which made her smile. "My adoring fans call for me, how could I dare leave them?" With a small laugh, she headed back out. "I swear she is trying to marry me off," she muttered.

"I swear, I'm going to marry her off to someone," Oichi said with a sigh for the girl she had long since started considering a daughter.

Kin went up to her harp on the dais. "Well, only because you insist," she told the crowd. She sat down beside it, plucked a few strings, letting the sounds carry her chakra around the room. "Sleep, o babe, for the red bee hums a silent twilight fall. Aoibheall from the Grey Rock comes, to wrap the world in thrall. Leanbahn o, my child, my joy, my love and heart's desire. The crickets sing your lullaby beside the dying fire.

"Dusk is drawn and the Green Man's thorn is wreathed in rings of fog. Siabra sails his boat till morn upon the starry bog. A leanbhan O, the paly moon hath brimmed her cusp in dew, and weeps to hear a sad sleep tune, I sing my love to you.

"Faintly sweet doth the the chapel bell, ring o'er the valley dim, Tearmann's peasant voices swell, in fragrant evening hymn. A leanbhan O, the low bell rings, my little lamb to rest, and angel- dreams till morning sings, its music in your breast.

"Sleep, o babe, for the red bee hums a silent twilight fall. Aoibheall of the Grey Rock comes, to wrap the world in thrall. Leanbahn o, my child, my joy, my love and heart's desire. The crickets sing your lullaby beside the dying fire." She looked at them and smiled, works every time. Everyone had quieted down just to listen, making the common room calm once again despite it being the end of the work day and everyone coming there for something to drink and eat. She had been so embarrassed the first time she was pushed up there that she decided to use a genjutsu to help. Ever since, she had used them to just calm them.

"Kin-chan," one of the village boys called while clapping. "I don't suppose I could get you to go out on a date with me, can I?"

"Sorry, I have work to do," she politely turned him down. Then she whispered in his ear. "Besides, imagine how mad they will be if you take me from them."

He glanced around at the rougher men in the room. "Good point. But I'm not going to stop trying," he told her.

Gracing him with a smile, she headed back into the kitchen. Kami knows that Oichi always needed a hand, no matter what she said. She put more wood in the fire and checked the roast on the spit. All the while, she still couldn't stop comparing a ninja village to a small peaceful town like this. There was no war here, no worrying about life and death. People still died, that was unavoidable. But never with the frequency of a hidden village, nor with the violence. There wasn't even a crime rate. Hiatari was off the beaten path, with a small port more often used by fishers then trade ships. She wanted it to stay that way too. When she finished checking the roast for dinner, she went and sat down by the window again, looking out over the water. "...Oichi, what's beyond the horizon?"

The older woman looked at her. "Out there? Sea Country, island chains...why?"

"And beyond that? Are there places like Hiatari?"

"I imagine so," Oichi replied. "Why do you ask?"

"...When I was a ninja, I never wondered about the rest of the world. Always just the village or the mission. When I came here, I saw that not every place is like it. What else is there that I never thought about? What is the rest of the world like?"

"I don't know," Oichi replied. "I've never seen it. Not many really know what's beyond the Calm Belt."

"Yeah, why is it called the Calm Belt? Why is the world so secluded from each part? Where are the pirates Bones is always talking about? Are there really pirates that join together for the thrill of it? Others that are merciless just for the gold? What about there being no ninjas in the rest of the world?"

"We can only trust Bones-san on that," she replied. "Why, want to visit those places?"

"Maybe," Kin told her. "If only just to know."

"Maybe when the next boat comes in, you should go out with it," Oichi offered.

"No," Kin replied. "What would you do without me, remember? Twittering girls that don't know soup from stew? We talked about this a half hour ago."

"I know. But I don't want you wasting your life worrying about someone else's. And besides, I will have you know I did perfectly fine before you arrived." Kin looked at her a moment before smiling followed by a fit of laughter. Oichi frowned, "Okay, maybe I didn't but that isn't the point."

When Kin stopped, she shook her head. "I like it here, Oichi. And I owe you so much for giving me the chance to work here and a place to stay."

Oichi sighed, "And everyone here agrees you are too good for the simple life we lead. You should be out there, living it up. You have the prettiest voice in the whole village and you can definitely make it as a professional."

"We'll see," Kin replied. "Maybe one day. Besides, this life is good enough for you, why not me?"

Oichi just shook her head and went back to work. "Hey, get off the stage," someone called from the common area. "That spot belongs to Kin-chan!"

Oichi was about to go see what the hubbub was about but Kin stood up. "I have it." She stood up and walked back. "Okay, what is it?" She looked around and saw a boy probably the same age as her wearing the rainbow patched traveler's cloak marking a gleeman, a traveling story teller and musician, on the dais, examining her harp. His hood was up and he wore a mask over his lower face, revealing only shining blue eyes. His fingers plucked a few strings, testing the sounds. "What are you do...ing?"

"By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomond. Where me and my true love will never meet again on the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond. O you'll tak' the high road and I'll tak' the low and I'll be in Scotland afore ye. For me and my true love will never meet again on the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond.

"'Twas there that we parted in yon shady glen, on the steep, steep sides o' Ben Lomond. Where deep in purple hue, the highland hills we view and the moon comin' out in the gloamin'. O you'll tak' the high road and I'll tak' the low and I'll be in Scotland afore ye. For me and my true love will never meet again on the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond.

"The wee birdies sing and the wild flowers spring And in sunshine the waters are sleeping but the broken heart, it kens nae second spring again Tho' the waeful may cease frae their greeting. O you'll tak' the high road and I'll tak' the low and I'll be in Scotland afore ye. For me and my true love will never meet again on the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond."

She stood there amazed as he finished. He then turned to her and smiled, if the way his eyes glimmered was a sign. "Pardon my intrusion, my dear lady," he said with a deep bow with an accent, showing it wasn't just for the song. "Aye am merely awaiting a boat and decided to come and listen more of the beautiful voice Aye heard coming from this inn. Please, would you happen to be the lady Kin that these gentlemen were speaking of?"

She worked her jaw a little, trying to get it to work. "Y-yes, I am. Thank you for your kind comment but I am not nearly as good as yourself."

That shining went brighter, his smile had grown bigger. "No, no. For pure untapped talent, Aye am sure that ye lass will one day far outshine me." Kin couldn't help but blushing a little.

"Hey, what are you trying to do, mister," the boy that asked Kin out demanded.

The Gleeman spun to him. "Ah, you must be yonder lady's suitor! Such luck and favor upon thee, good sir," he said with another bow. As he came back up, he spun back, revealing sun worn traveling clothes as well as a belt full of pouches and knives. "Ne'er have such a blossoming couple ever graced my eyes upon their presence! Such an occasion sure doth demand a grand performance!"

He looked down a little, "I'm not her boyfriend."

"No? Surely ye jest," the gleeman stated. "Hath me thy chance, aye would sweep yonder damsel off her feet with confessions of admiration and swears upon her unmatched beauty." He did a flip, off the stage, landing right in front of her. "A favor upon thee, lass," he said, holding up his empty hand. With a twist of his wrist, there was a half opened tulip in his grasp. "Alas, such doth not truly a lady such as yourself deserve."

Kin was fighting hard to keep the blush down as she took the gift. "What is your name, gleeman? Or should I make one for you?"

"Manners, manners," he said regretfully as he walked back to the stage. "Where hath aye left them? Aye be none other than Alasdair McLeod of the highland of Scotland in the South Blue." He did a bow to her, sweeping his cloak wide. While he did, Kin swore she saw a symbol on his right shoulder. A jolly roger with a headband. "Permit me the grace, lass, and the favor of asking yer name well?"

"...Tsuchi Kin. The South Blue? As in the ocean across the Calm Belt?"

"Aye, that be the one," he told her. He shook his head, letting a braid of red hair come in view for a moment. "It be my great pleasure and honor to perform for ye again, dear lady." Without waiting, he took out a lute that had been hidden somewhere inside his cloak. "Princess Cornelia, of the land of Faerun, was the most beautiful woman of the land," he said, playing the strings as needed to created suspense and attraction. "A beauty of raven hair and oaken brown eyes, doth graced with a voice from the heavens themselves. No man, woman, child that ever felt her gaze on them could want for more but a moment longer of her attention. Yet she had eyes only for one man. Marcus not be but a peasant man, hair red and long, eyes the wild blue before tha storm. Harsh though the years had been, he stood tall and proud in front of all, especially when his lady's graze graced him. Long had the two wished to be together until finally, the princess stole out of her castle one starry night and met him. 'Marcus' she called, seeing him approach, face darkened by hood. 'Sweet Marcus, I fear I love thee more than I should'.

"Princess, will thou be happy, married to a lowly peasant such as aye,' Marcus asked of his love. The princess responded by hugging her love close to her. 'Prithee, call me princess no more! Marcus, wilt thou truly cherish me, the king's only daughter? Or is such a desire too dear to wish for!? After our nuptials, shall I become no more than a puppet? A mindless puppet, never to laugh, never to cry? I wish to live my life under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade.'

"Marcus returned her embrace. 'So much consideration thou hast given it! But worry not! Cast away thy trappings of royalty, and aye shall swaddle thou in a gown of pure love! Never again will aye part from thee! Pray, my love, make me thy canary to keep forever in the cage of thy bosom! Let us embark on the first ship tomorrow, before dawn can tell of our elopement!' Holding her love at arms grace, she looks him in the eyes. 'All my fortunes at thy foot, I lay, and I shall follow thee throughout the world,' she swear. Marcus stepped back from her touch, 'No cloud, no squall shall hinder us!' Regretful so, he left his love to ready for their journey. 'O love is the sweetest joy and wildest woe! All I wish is to be by my sweet Marcus' side."

"But fate hath darkened for the loving pair," Alasdair said, changing the mood instantly. "For in the shadows lies in wait a cur that dare not allow their love be. Blank, Marcus' best friend and loyalist to the king, hath seen them. 'Fie,' he cursed. 'It shall be war again unless this marriage is stopped! Ne'er will I let their plan come to fruition!' As the princess leaves, he follows and soon reveals himself. 'Good day to ye, Highness.' 'Good day...,' she replied. 'Wist thee of Marcus,' he asked. 'Marcus!? What news dost thou bring!?' Blank face gave her a chilling smile, he was close now. 'This,' he said before striking her, taking her conscious away."

"Forth hour later, King Leo paced his throne room path like that lion of his name. 'Where is she!? Where has mine only daughter gone!?' Blank stepped into the throne room and owed to his lord. 'Blank, good man! Hast thou seen Cronelia!?' To which Blank replied, 'Worry not, Magesty. I shall make sure Cornelia marries Prince Schneider. Be thou at ease.' To this, King Leo snarled, 'At ease, sayest thou? How can I rest, not know she is safe? Could it be... thou hast betrayed me?' Blank shook his head, 'By my troth, sir, I betrayed none other than poor Marcus!' King Leo narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 'Thou had the gall to betray thy dearest friend. Wouldst thou not betray me as swiftly?"

"Blank said, calmingly, 'Stay thy hand, I merely...' It was for not, King Leo pulled his sword from its sheath and planted it into Blank. As the King turned and walked away, Blank said, 'I merely sought a lasting peace between the two kingdoms!"

Alasdair straightened and put the lute away. Nimbly, he navigated his way to the counter and took a swallow of a small glass of wine. Many people were shocked that he would leave off at that.

"What of the ending, Alasdair," Kin asked.

He turned back to her, smiling once more. "Regretfully, lass, aye am waiting for ah ship to arrive very, very soon. Aye nary the time to complete it." He looked to Bones, "You, good sir, that watches so closely the lady Kin, what is yer name?"

"Bones," he stated.

"Bones...Captain Billy Bones?" Bones lost the look he had for one far more stoic. "Good to meet ye at last, Captain Billy Bones." He stepped to the old pirate, leaned forward, and left a note on the table. "A good day to ye, Lady Kin, Captain." With a bow, he walked out the inn. Bones unfolded the note and looked at it. Without letting anyone see it, he put it in his pocket.

"Bones," Kin asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"...I made a mistake lass." He took a drink of his ale and said so quietly no one could hear. "And it is one that will endanger all ye."

—oo000oo—

Kin was sweeping the floor with almost everyone gone or in their rooms for the night. Bones came into the room, more in his bottle than normal. "Lass, I don't suppose I could get ye to give me another mug o' ale?"

"Don't even think about it," Oichi called from her room upstairs.

Bones looked at the ceiling, "How does she bloody do that!?"

Kin chuckled and pulled out a chair. "Sit down, you old pirate, and I'll get you some stew. Just let me lock the door." She leaned her broom against the counter and went to it. Before she reached it though, the door opened and a man with a strip of cloth covering his eyes stepped in. "I'm sorry sir, we're closed now."

"I'm just here looking for an old friend, lassy," he stated.

Bones looked at him and swallowed. "Hello Pew."

"Ah, I know that voice anywhere," Pew stated. He walked around Kin, his cane tapping the floor, and moved over to Bones. "Captain, long has it been. Far too long."

"Not long enough, Pew."

"I'm hurt. Truly hurt...but not enough so that I can't give our captain a gift. Here, captain, from the crew to you. I'll return shortly." Pew turned around and left.

Kin watched him go before locking the door and turning to her friend. "Who was that?"

"...My past catching up to me. I'm afraid to look, lass, can you tell me what's on that there paper?"

Kin picked it up and looked at it, confused. "Nothing...just a large black spot."

Bones nodded, "That's what I thought." He suddenly went into a coughing fit.

"I'll go get your medicine," she said, about to rush into the back.

"No...Let it be. I'm not long for this world anyway. Help me to my room, lass, quickly now." She carried him up stairs and into it. "My...my chest. In the bottom, a secret compartment..." He coughed into his hand again, tasting blood.

"Let me go get your..."

"Now, girl! There's no time!" She hesitated but began digging inside it. Getting to it, she found a single piece of paper. "Good, lass, good. Now, get Oichi and her son out of here, its not safe."

"What!? Why?"

"Because the black spot means that my former crew are coming here to kill me... Listen, watch out for a man...marked by a bone fish." He gave several more coughs. "Now go...GO!"

Kin stayed for a moment before training kicked in. Save who you can, that was what she had to do. "Oichi, Azai! We need to leave!"

Oichi stepped into the hall with her son, "What's wrong?"

"Pirates are coming to kill Bones, he told me to get you out of here!" She shattered the window, kicking out the remains, before grabbing them and jumping out of there. When she felt they were far enough to be safe, she stopped. "I'm going to go try and help Bones," she told them. "Go to a friend's, ask to stay the night." Without waiting, she ran back. Jumping into the window of her room, she grabbed her belt with her knives and shenbons and placed it around her waist. She went to his room. "Bones, I..." She recognized the look in his eyes, his illness had finally killed him. Knowing that disturbing him was a bad idea, she went downstairs and grabbed her harp, sealing it in her arm seal. A crash at the door told her it was time to hide. Jumping up to the ceiling, she hung in the rafters.

"Bones, come out, come out wherever you are," a pirate said as he entered the room. He looked around and shouted, "Search the building, let no one escape."

They split up, looking in every room, searching everywhere. "Bones is dead, the map is missing," someone shouted.

"It must have been the lass," Pew stated. "...She's still here, somewhere," he stated. He began to walk into the common room while everyone else searched the rest of the inn. "I know you're here, lassy. I can hear you...breathing with excitement." He stopped almost under her. "In fact..." He raised his cane, suddenly, hitting her in the side.

Kin dropped, grabbing a kunai as she did. He punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind from her but that didn't stop her from slashing his throat. She turned to the large window and jumped through it. Behind her, she heard the shattering of another window and saw the inn was set on fire. She gripped the map hard as she watched her home go up in smoke. Not just her, Oichi and Azia are homeless as well.

—oo000oo—

"All that for a piece of paper," Oichi asked, having a cup of tea to calm her nerves. The sun didn't bring to light who ruined her life like Kin had been hoping. "How are we going to survive now?"

Kin shook her head. "I'll...I'll get another job and pay as much as I can to help you."

"That'll take years," Azia muttered.

"Azia," Oichi scolded.

"No, he's right," Kin stated. "I..I'll just become a ninja again."

"You left that life behind," Oichi told her firmly. "I won't have you becoming an assassin."

"Then what do we do," she asked.

Dr. Akira, the friend they ran to, rubbed his chin. "Well, there maybe something..."

"What," Kin asked.

"The treasure," he stated.

"What," Kin asked. "This ruined our lives, we should burn it."

"No, we burn it, they will come after you anyway," Akira told them. "You said Pew said you have it. If you don't have it when they come looking, they might hurt anyone connected to you."

"That takes money though," Kin stated. "Which is why we are talking about this in the first place."

Akira sat back in his chair. "...I'll use my life savings to pay for it," he told them.

"No, you can't," Oichi told him. "How can you even suggest sending Kin out like this?"

"She won't," Akira conceded. "So I'll go with her."

"What!? Listen to what you're saying!"

"Oichi," Kin said suddenly. "If this will rebuild the Inn and keep you safe, I'll go."

Oichi looked between them. "...No, you're only a child! You can't, you won't!"

Kin sighed, "I know you care for me, Oichi, and you want what's best for me. But the only one that can decide what's best for me is me. And I am going to do right by you."

"No! I don't want onee-chan to go," Azai said, hugging her leg. "We can think of something else! You're music or something."

"Sorry, Azai-kun, it has to be this way." She gave him a hug before turning to Akira. "How do we do this?"

—oo000oo—

"A pirates life's a wonderful life," the cook sang as Kin stepped inside the hold. "Especially for me. Here, here, a bucaneer, a pirate's life for me. Ohhhhhhhh..."

"Excuse me," Kin said, getting him to turn around. He was a boy a year or so older with neon blond/white hair, bright blue eyes, a rich, dark bronze tan, and whiskers on his cheeks. "I'm Kin, I'm part of the crew."

The chef smiled at her. "A pleasure to meet you, lass. And him behind you?"

"I'm Akira, the man funding this expedition."

"Well, always a pleasure to meet the man behind the woman in charge," he told them before turning back to the food he was making. "I'm Naruto."

"A pleasure," Akira told him. They watched as he chopped up vegetables and other things, threw them in a soup, heated it up, and had it ready to eat in a minute. "Here, try a bowl, it's an old family recipe. Ah, good morning, captain, inspecting the ship?"

"I am, Naruto," a woman said, walking on deck. "Akira, Kin? A pleasure to meet you."

"And you, captain," Kin said for them.

Akira took a taste of the soup. "Hmm, delightfully tangy," he said before letting out a gasp. An eye just floated to the top, making Naruto laugh.

"Ah, look, its part of the old family," he said before eating it. He laughed again before turning to the captain. "Any orders ma'am?"

"No no," she told him. "Not yet." She looked at Kin. "Do you know anything about sailing?"

"...Not really, captain..."

"Portermane," she said, taking off her hat. She was a fishman. "Elizabeth Portermane, this is my ship, the Godspeed." Kin stared at her, making Naruto rolled his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not captain," Naruto said, turning Kin away. "She just never heard of a fishman before. Being a dry lander and all."

"Hmm, I don't have time for her to be brought up to speed as we go. Uzumaki, she is now your cabin girl."

"WHAT," they both demanded.

"That's right. Role call, outside." She turned around and walked on the deck. "Mister Sparrow, fall them in!"

"Aye aye, Captain," the first mate called.

Naruto glanced to her. "Well, hop to it, girlie, we need to go." He reached for something leaning against the wall and it turned out to be a giant fish skeleton guitar that he strapped to him back. He was almost out the door when he turned back to find her staring at it. "NOW!"

First Mate Jack Sparrow held up a sheet of paper. "Doctor Akira?"

"Here," he told him.

"Tsuchi Kin," he said after marking him there.

"Here."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aye aye, sir."

"Nii Yugito?"

"Aye aye, sir."

"Uchiha Hakari."

"Aye aye sir!"

"Sabaku bo Talon."

"Aye aye sir," a meek voice called. He looked around until a pretty girl with fins for ears and a tail raised her hand, almost hidden behind a boy with a gourd on his back.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"Aye aye, sir."

"Old Jack."

"Aye."

"Short Stack Stevens."

"Aye aye, sir."

"Zack Strife."

A big man with black spiky hair called, "Aye aye, sir." He had a scar on his left cheek that ran from under his eye to his jaw. He was dressed in leathers and had a large sword on his back.

"Wally Pike."

A pike fishman answered, "Aye."

"One Eye Tom."

"Aye."

"Alasdair McLeod."

"Aye aye, sir."

"Israel Hands."

A gruff looking man scoffed but called, "Aye."

Portermane looked at them all, "Mister Sparrow, set sail for Reverse Mountain."

"Aye aye, ma'am. You heard the lady, take your positions!"

"Captain," Naruto called, moving up to her. "Are we crossing into the Grand Line?"

"I don't see how if we are or not concerns the cook," she told him.

"Oh, of course not," he stated. "It's just that I happen to have connections in the Konoha Mercenaries. If we are heading into it, would it not be better to go through their path?"

"...How strong a connection?"

"Oh, the leader is like a brother to me," Naruto told her. "Even his Second, Mitarashi Anko wouldn't deny a request made by me."

"...Mister Sparrow, do you know where the Konoha Mercenaries call home port?"

"Aye ma'am."

"That is our heading."

"Aye aye, ma'am. You heard her, turn this ship about. Our heading, south by south west!"

—oo000oo—

Author's notes: Aoibheall-(pronounced "ee-val") The name of the Queen of the Northern Fairies. Siabra- (Pron."Shee-Vra") A type of fairy that plays tricks. Tearmann (pron. "char-um-muhn") A sanctuary and also the﻿ name of a village near Lough Garten. Leanbhan(pronounced "lyan-un-Van") a child or baby. The starry Bog- the sky. The Green (or Grey ) man-the fairy of fog or mist. Garten means little garden. It is also the birthplace of St. Colomba.

Songs: Gartan Mother's Lullaby-Orla Fallon. The Bonnie Banks O' Loch Lomond. This is a sequal to Sound of a Jinchuuriki. I wanted to do a story where Kin was the main character and was toying with this idea or one where she ended up captain of a boat in the mercenary fleet. I decided this one would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Kin watched those there. She hardly expected there to be an Uchiha here, much less that she wasn't human. Somehow though, she highly doubted that she had the Sharigan that Orochimaru had been so fascinated with. Around her, those that didn't have a stationed they needed to be at began to move into groups. The Sabaku's moved over to the Hakari, Yugito, and Naruto. A few words were exchanged before the blond began to laugh at Naruto. "A cabin girl!?"

Naruto grumbled, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Yugito-chan." He leaned over and gave her a kiss before casting a glare at Kin. He did _not_ like being stuck with her.

"And what, pray tell, has gotten my raven goddess so under the weather," the accented voice of Alasdair said from behind her.

Kin faced him and frowned. "You..."

"Dear lady, ye sound like yer suspicious of aye," Alasdair said to her.

"I find it an odd coincidence is all, gleeman. First, you show up at my home, trying to sweep me off my feet. Give Bones a note, he ends up dead. Now, I'm off to sea, to who knows where, and you are here as well. I can only ask myself, why?"

"Do ye not believe in coincidence?"

"No such thing," Kin told him firmly.

"Alright, little raven," he suddenly said. "Aye admit it. Aye took one look at ye and decided to make ye mine. So aye formed a plan to make ye want to leave behind all yer suitors and aye take my place beside ye. Then, with words of passion and beauty, ye will confess ye love me as well, and we will make our own happily ever after."

She could hear the over confident grin he must have in his voice as well as the humor. "You, gleeman, are not as charming as you seem to think."

"Yes, aye am," he replied with a bow. "Truthfully, dear lady, Aye be here nay but the promise of adventure. For who but the gleeman can ever tell a story worthy of being told? And what gleeman ever told a story he knew not true?"

"So you sail on the ocean, join groups, and anything else just for the off chance that there will be a story involved?"

"Aye, dear lady, that be the truth."

She crossed her arms and gave him a half grin. "I also noticed something else. That the Princess Cornelia sounded an awful lot like me. And Marcus described as a dashing young man with red hair, a hood, and a mask. A lot like you, highlander."

Alasdair gave a shameless grin under his mask. "And if aye doth say it be nothing but coincidence?"

"I already told you I don't believe in coincidence."

"Exactly, little raven, exactly." He gave her a bow before leaving.

"Ahem," Naruto said behind her. "Obviously I see you have far too much time on your hands. Something I'm going to have to straighten out."

Kin looked at him, then to his bone guitar. _Watch out for a man marked with a bone fish_, Bone's warning said in her mind. "No need."

"There is a need, lass," Naruto told her. "So, from now on, I am going to work you to the bone. You won't eat, sleep, breath without my say so, understand?"

Kin leaned forward, "Try me."

—oo000oo—

"You missed a spot," Naruto told her, pointing to the deck she was scrubbing on her hands and knees. "And as I'm certain that isn't the only one, you get to do it again once you finish this one."

Kin growled, threw down the brush, and stood up. "You asshole, I'm not going to do it again!"

"No?"

"NO!"

"Well, well, look at the lass, showing who's boss," Naruto said, drawing the attention of everyone there. "So, you must be pretty confident of yourself to say such big words, little girl. Come with me." He started up the stairs to the helm.

"Going to tell the captain on me," Kin growled.

"Far from it lass." He went up to First Mate Sparrow. "Request the wheel, sir."

Sparrow looked at him then her. "Granted." Naruto got on the wheel as Sparrow moved back. Everyone aside from Kin braced themselves. "Stand right there...good." He spun the wheel hard to port, making the side arm of the rear sail swing across the castle, hitting Kin and carrying her over the open water. "Thank you sir," Naruto said to Sparrow. He then walked over to the railing to watch Kin struggle to hang onto it. "Now that I have your undivided attention, I want you to listen. First off, there is no room aboard a ship for someone that doesn't follow orders. Second, I maybe a cook but that doesn't make you more important than me nor does it mean you don't have to listen. I know things about ships you could never dream of knowing. Now, I wouldn't be in the wrong to drop you in the water and leave you out here in the ocean. But, as I am the forgiving person that I am, I will let this slide." He held up his hand and Kin felt like something grabbed her. She was lifted off the arm and set on the deck again. "This one time. Understand?"

Kin grit her teeth, "Yes, sir." She stood back up and rubbed her sore stomach.

"Now, I believe you have a deck to scrub. Get to work before I have you sand scrub it."

"I...don't know what sand scrub is."

"That is where you take a bucket full of sand, a brick, and scrub the deck. The blisters you get after a few hours are a good reminder of what you should and shouldn't do." Kin swallowed and rushed to get the job done. Naruto watched her a moment before saying, "Alasdair."

The gleeman walked over to him and quietly said, "Yes, admiral."

"I want you to watch her, make sure she keeps her nose where it doesn't belong. And your pants on."

"Aye be hurt, Naruto," he said loud enough to be heard. "Ye be too hard on yonder damsel."

"Fly off, you singing jay," Naruto told him.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was peeling some potatoes for a potato soup when Kin entered the galley. "You know Naruto," she said after wiping clean her hands. "That is a very interesting guitar."

"Aye," he replied.

"Actually, a friend of mine told me about someone he knew once marked by a bone fish. Billy Bones, I don't suppose you knew him, did you?"

"Hmmm. Bones? Can't say that I ever met him."

"Okay, I just thought you might have. So, how did you come across that?"

"Fishing, caught the big 'em, reeled it in, ate it, and kept it as a trophy."

"That a fact...and what was that you used to make me float?"

He was quiet a moment as he finished cutting up the potato and dropping it in. "Speaking o' fishing, what are you doing fishing me?"

"I meant no..."

"Don't give me no 'I meant no offense," Naruto interrupted. "Just say what you're looking for lass!"

She was quiet a moment. "I'm done scrubbing the deck."

Naruto sighed, made a handsign, and a clone took his place. "Far too much time." He took her out on the deck. "Now, I'm going to show you how to be a proper sailor. And as you can see, I can be in two places at once so I don't need to worry about losing my time. You on the other hand will not stop until you do everything I tell you and get everything I teach you."

"Baka."

"Fine." He took her to the main mast. "These here are secure rods. During bad weather, all crew above deck tie themselves off to it. Your job, as cabin girl will be to make the knots and test their strength to make sure they will hold. That way real sailors can do their job." Kin grit her teeth at the barb but remain silent. "Now, here is how you tie them."

He showed her twice before letting her try. When she thought she got it, she said, "Done."

Naruto looked it over a few times before grabbing the rope and pulling on it. It seemed okay on the light tug. When he pulled hard and up though, it slipped off. "Congratulations, Kin, you just let a sailor drown."

"I tied it like you showed me!"

"Really?" He did the same to his two examples and couldn't do it. "Keep trying." Kin groaned but did. Several times, Naruto found something wrong with them until finally, Kin got it right. "This one is good." He made a quick count of the secure rods. "Take these three off and do it fifty more times."

"What!?"

"You heard me. There are only ten rods, get me each time you filled it. When you can do fifty in a row, I will say you are done with this." Kin learned quickly to test them herself before letting Naruto know. And yet, even though she knew she did them perfect, there would always be one that wasn't good enough. What she didn't know was that whenever she went to get him, someone would mess with a line. It was her seventh try that she had went to get Naruto but she had turned back. She stood there a moment, seeing Hakari loosening one of them. With a scream of rage, she tackled the fishwoman to the ground.

"YOU! You're the reason why I've been doing this over and over!"

Hakari grabbed her throat, pushed her into the deck, and held her forearm fin to her throat. "That's right! I don't like that a green horn like you thinks you can just do anything you want! I don't know what got you on this ship and I don't care! You don't know nearly enough should we get caught in a disaster!"

"But why do this to me!?"

"Because this is what will save our lives," Hakari shouted. "Look around you!" She did and saw people watching but not interfering. "You showed Naruto no respect! You know nothing but think you know everything! So, if nothing else, I am going to make sure that you can tie these lines in your sleep since I doubt we can trust you with anything else!" Hakari got off her and stomped off.

Akira helped her up. "There you go, you're okay."

"Does everyone feel like that," Kin asked him.

Akira didn't hesitate. "They do. Kin-chan, this is their livelihood. Something they worked very hard to get. To do what you did showed no respect for that."

Kin nodded and went into the galley. "I'm sorry," she told him. Naruto looked at her curiously. "What I did and said was wrong. You're right, I know nothing about sailing. I only did this to help pay to fix my home. If you are still willing to teach me, I am willing to learn, sensei."

Naruto smiled, "Good. Clean start now. Follow me." He went back to the mast. "Which one was tampered with," he called.

"Three o' clock," Yugito replied.

"I won't count that one against you," Naruto told her. "If any of the others are bad, same thing as before." He pulled the first one every which way he could. It held. The second...it held as well. He went through them all until he got to the one Yugito told him about. He could see that someone had loosened it but... He pulled it and the rope had tightened again. They weren't able to finish, it seemed. "Perfect, Kin. Forty more and you are done." Naruto untied them all, nodded to her, and went back to the galley. Finally beginning to smile, she began the rest of them.

—oo000oo—

"Israel Hands," Sparrow said, seeing him leaning against the main mast. "I believe there is work for you to do."

The sailor scowled at him but moved along anyway. "If not for your rank..." he muttered.

"You want to make something of it," Sparrow asked.

"...No sir."

"Didn't think so." Sparrow went back to the helm, "An unruly cabin girl, a questionable cook, and I wouldn't trust half the crew with a butter knife."

"Aye, the ones I brought with me are a bit rough sir," Zack said to him, all smiles. "But they be hard working and know how to sail as fine as any in the Marines such as ye and the Captain."

"I can't complain about that, mister Strife. But to trust the cook enough to go through Mercenaries..."

"Aye...bad luck it be. My father had a very good saying I trust to this day. Never trust the cook and the butler always did it." He gave a heart felt laugh and look at all the women aboard. He leaned forward on the railing, "Aye, it be as bad as singing about pirates in their waters."

"Superstition has no place in the modern navy," Sparrow told him. "Besides, it be worst luck to leave some of them." He shivered at the thought of what Gaara would had done had he been forced to leave Talon behind.

Zack thought about what the fishman Hakari might have done. "Good point."

—oo000oo—

Naruto held the last rope and gave Kin a wry grin. "Last one, nervous?"

"Nope," she replied coolly. "I know I did it right."

"Let's see." Naruto gave it a sudden jerk. Like the forty nine before it, it held tight. "You did good, lass. Now, lets get back to the galley, no doubt your hands are raw." Inside, he grabbed a jar with a cream in it. Taking some out, he rubbed it into her hands and blisters. "This will keep it from hurting for long. First, we are going to finish up lunch and start on dinner." He moved over to a pot that was boiling. "See that crate of fruit?"

"Yes."

"That is gold out on the ocean. Your health depends on it. If you don't eat some, it will deteriorate. If your health deteriorates..."

"You are no use to the crew," Kin finished.

"Correct." He took a ladle full of his soup and tasted it. "Second, you are going to burn and burn bad. I suggest getting it out of the way. So go into the back, find yourself some small clothes." She slapped him upside the head. "DAMN IT GIRLIE! What the hell are you thinking!?"

"This better not be some attempt to see me near naked!"

Naruto scowled a moment longer before nodding. "Go ask Yugito, Hakari, and any other woman then. See if they won't tell you the same thing." He grabbed some salt. "Also, always have a wine skin with you."

"Why? We have plenty of water."

"That water is for cooking lass. Every time we use it, it has to be heated to kill anything that might have gotten in it. Nothing lives in wine. That's watered down to keep you from getting drunk and keep you hydrated." Doing as ordered, she left the galley and headed to Yugito.

"Excuse me, Nii-san," She swallowed when she saw the older girl scowl. "I'm sorry, did I..."

"No, people made fun of me for my name, always calling me big brother. What is it?"

"Uh, Naruto suggested I get the burn out of the way and said to wear some small clothes..." Yugito grinned and began to laugh. "What?"

"And, naturally, you slapped him upside the head, correct?" She looked sheepish about it. "I would have done the same thing had I not gone through it myself. Naruto and myself were on the same ship. I wore a bikini when I saw him change to just shorts." She blushed a little. "He had a nice chest even then."

"Great," Kin muttered. She went and changed. "Sorry," she told Naruto when she saw him again.

He just laughed, "I probably deserved it so don't worry about it. Chop up three radishes." She did and gave it to him. He put it in the pot to boil. He wiped his hands on the apron before taking it off. "If anyone gives you a hard time, lass, and it isn't me, you tell me. I'm the only one that can. Now, we are going to get some fish." He flipped his hat off and threw it on a nail in the bulkhead. His coat, shirt, and boots soon followed. He changed into some shorts and placed his guitar lovingly on his back. Going into the back room, he grabbed two harpoons. "Come with me." He grabbed two ropes and secured them to the railing. Looking at her, she did the same. "There are two kinds of fishing. With a rod and reel and with a harpoon, going down there to spear it." He tied his rope to the ring at the end of the harpoon. "Mind your head," he told her before diving off.

Kin followed and splashed in after him. As her eyes adjusted, she was amazed by all the life around her. Looking around, she saw Naruto holding his spear ready to throw. He heaved it back and caught a giant fish through the gills, in the brain. It thrashed for a moment before beginning to float up. Naruto pointed up and she swam to the surface. "That was huge!"

"Giant Salmon," he told her. "The eyes taste great if cooked right. The meat taste almost like pork." Taking a deep breath, he dived back under and looked around. He had just pointed at a fish when something moved behind them, stirring the water. Naruto spun around and widened his eyes. Kin turned as well and screamed. It was a squid big enough to eat them and that's what it was coming for. Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled as he swam up faster then she thought anyone could. "Climb, lass!" She began to pull herself up and Naruto swiftly followed. He was almost over the side when a tentacle cleared the water, wrapped around him, and took him back under.

"Naruto," Yugito yelled. "Kin, what was that!?"

"Giant Squid! It ate him!"

"Did he have his guitar!?"

"Yes!"

Yugito seemed to relax at that. "It's calamari then."

"How can you be so..." She stopped when the ship jerked. The squid hit the surface, trashing around in pain. A bulge formed under the head and was forced open. Naruto pulled himself out and spit something Kin rather not know from his mouth. "My god..." Naruto dived into the water to clean himself off and climbed up, dragging a tentacle. "What was that word you said? Calamari? That a curse?"

"No," Naruto answered for her as he began to pull the thing up. "Its a meal. Squid flesh, battered and buttered, fried, and served." He lifted it up enough to get a hook in it and used a pulley to get it aboard. Next came the salmon. Hanging it by the tail, he gave it a solid whack on the side. It's stomach emptied, dropping several still living fish on the deck. Kin's stomach heaved and she ran to the side. "And I didn't even tell her about squid sushi. How it's still moving when you eat it." She heard him and got another round of heaves.

"You okay, cabin girl," Zack asked her.

"...Yeah...weak stomach I guess."

"You get used to it. Or don't and quit after your first sail."

"Was he being serious?"

"Oh yes, it taste better than it sounds though." He looked at Naruto. "Got to admit, Even I would have been a goner if that happened to me."

"I feel...so normal," she muttered.

"All landlubbers do. Just don't die before you get to be one of us." He walked away.

"Kin, if you're done throwing up, get over here so we can clean these and have them ready for dinner," Naruto called.

"URK!"

—oo000oo—

"Nicely done, Mister Uzumaki, very nicely done," Captain Portermane said, looking at the feast he had prepared for them.

"I can but try, captain," he said, bowing to her.

Kin was about to start eating when she was stopped by First Mate Sparrow. "Where are my manners sir, eating before the officers."

"Where are your brains, eating before Naruto," he countered.

"Me," Naruto said, giving him a crooked grin.

"Something told to me once, never trust the cook and the butler always did it." Everyone looked at him a moment before they began to laugh.

"Agreed," Naruto said wholeheartedly. He grabbed some calamari and ate it followed by roasted salmon. "Hmm, the fish is a little dry. Have to work on that, Kin."

"Yes sir."

"Here," Sparrow said, giving him a glass of wine, "something to ease that dryness."

"Wine not," Naruto said before taking a drink, grinning at his joke. "Hmm, dig in, dig in. I'd be insulted if you didn't." His friends held no reserve and began to eat. The others soon followed.

Kin, while eating, saw Yugito lean over to Naruto to say something she couldn't hear clearly. "Why didn't...

"...No point without..."

Alasdair pulled out his lute and played a few cords on it. Not to be out done, Naruto pulled Fuka-hone and began singing with Yugito. **"Finally, I figured out but it took a long, long time. Now there's a turnabout, maybe cause I'm tryin'. There's been times,** _I'm so confused._ **Down my road,** _will it lead to you? _ **Just can't turn **_**and walk away. It's hard to say what it is I see in you. Wonder if I'll always be with you. Words can't say it, I can't do enough to prove, it's all for you.**_

"**And I'd thought I seen it all, cause it's been a long long time. Oh, bothered that we'll trip and fall, wonderin' if I'm alive. There's been times, **_**I'm so confused.**_** Down my road, **_**will it lead to you? **_** Just can't turn **_**and walk away. It's hard to say what it is I see in you. Wonder if I'll always be with you. Words can't say it, I can't do enough to prove, it's all for you.**_

"**Rain comes pourin' down, Fallin' from blue skies Words give out a sound, comin' from your eyes Finally I figured out, But it took a long long time Oh now there's a turnabout, Maybe cause I'm tryin' There's been times, **_**I'm so confused.**_** Down my road, **_**will it lead to you? **_** Just can't turn **_**and walk away. It's hard to say what it is I see in you. Wonder if I'll always be with you. Words can't say it, I can't do enough to prove, it's all for you.**_

"_**Well, it's hard to say what it is I see in you. Wonder if I'll always be with you. Words can't say it, I can't do enough to prove, it's all for you."**_

"Tha be a right tough act ta follow," Alasdair told him.

Grinning, Naruto gave Yugito a kiss, "I'm going to watch the stars for a bit love."

"Don't stay up to long."

Naruto walked off and stood by the railing. Kin watched a moment before getting up and walking over. "You know, as your cabin girl, I think I'm suppose to worry about you."

"Nah," he replied.

"Is it the joke or mister Sparrow not trusting you?"

"No, no, Lass. That is what his heart and mind tells him. Something that serves him well. Let me tell you something. Mister Sparrow was marooned on an island once. By the cook."

"Ouch," she replied.

"He lives by his mind, that what has happened can happen again. Me, I live by my heart and the stars."

"The stars?"

"Of course, lass." He looked at her a moment and then to the stars again. "Look at them all, you could spend a life time trying to know each and everyone, a thousand lifetimes. Even in the most unruly place on the ocean, the Grand Line, the stars will steer you home."

"How, they're just stars."

"True lass, very true. But that star there is Polaris, the North Star. True north. It never moves, never fails. Anywhere you can see it, that be north."

Kin watched it a moment, memorizing the stars around it. "Where are you from that you learned all this?"

"Oh, here and there, lass. Grew up in a...small village. My godfather was one of the soldiers while I decided to go into...freelance."

"And Yugito?"

"Met her at an inn running from her past."

"Sounds almost too perfect."

Naruto laughed loud and hard, "Trust me lass, when it come to me and love, it be far from perfect." He clapped his hands a moment. "Dinner be almost done that mean it is time for dishes." Kin groaned at that.

—oo000oo—

Kin was heading to her room that night when she heard it. "So, we're really stopping at the port," someone whispered.

"Aye," a second voice replied. "No one suspects a thing?"

"Nah," the first voice stated. "This is going to be perfect." Kin hid farther into the shadows, afraid of what she stumbled in on. Two sailers walked forward, Alasdair and Hakari. "Naruto really should come back home more often," Hakari stated. "This will be a welcome back bash to remember."

"Aye, a bonnie, bonnie sight it will be. Last aye knew, yon lady Hinata was going nuts without him there."

Kin sighed as they walked by. "I'm getting paranoid. I'm seeing mutinies and ghost everywhere." She went to her hammock , laid down in it, and closed her eyes.

"Rise and shine, lass," Naruto shouted, overturning her hammock.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" The ship nearly shook from the beating that took place. Several people rushed into the room to find Kin tied up, gagged, and screaming in rage.

"I found out the hard way that the cabin girl isn't a morning person," Naruto said, sitting on her back, tuning Fuka-hone. "Go on back to sleep now, I'm fine," he patted Kin's head, "she's fine. We're all fine. And lass," he said to Kin. "Ye be hundreds of years before ye can take me." Her response was a growl. When they left, Naruto used a clone to untie her. "Now, there be two reasons I woke ye up at this god forsaken hour. One, breakfast needs a fixing. Two, the showers be hot and empty. Salt water will have to do ye." He pulled out what looked like a cigarette case and took one out. He snapped a finger, getting lightning to dance on the end of it, and used it to light it. He took a deep breath let it out with a sigh. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Now, I want ye in the galley in an hour, no more."

"Thanks, Naruto," she said before grabbing a towel, a change of clothes, and ran off. She got to the shower, and turned it on. "Aagh! Hot, hot!" Scrubbing clean and enjoying the moment's respite, she gratefully put on the clean clothes and went to work. Where she dropped her jaw. There were Naruto clones everywhere, getting breakfast ready. More over, all of them were doing that trick he did making her float to do the job. They were even using their lighting to even cook the food.

"Pass the salt!"

"Throw me the ham!"

"Eggs, I need eggs!"

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Everything, including the salt, ham, and eggs in the air, froze right where they were. "You had me scrub dishes clean last night until I thought my nails would fall off and you could have gotten it done in five minutes!?"

"Five minutes might be pushing it a little, lass," all of them said. At her near crazed look, they swallowed. "Three minutes sound more accurate."

She started popping her knuckles. "Tell me why I shouldn't keelhaul you?"

"First, you don't even know what a keelhauling is," the real Naruto said, stamping out his health stick. "Second, you'd be facing all of us."

"I am going to make you pay for this..."

"No you won't," Naruto stated. "You won't learn anything if we do the work. Now, since you have interrupted us, grab whatever is floating around, help out, and I'll think about having us do the dishes ourselves. You are still doing the rest of your chores alone."

"Yes sir..."

"Naruto. My friends call me Naruto."

"Naruto." She grabbed the eggs, cracked them in a bowl, and asked him where he wanted them.

—oo000oo—

"Aye, that be good lass," Naruto when it was laid out. "Now, if ye don't mind, I have a 'bonnie lass' as Alasdair always calls her, to sweep off her feet. Have breakfast and serve whoever comes in afterwards. Naruto grabbed a tray with breakfast, a rose, and went to give Yugito breakfast in bed.

Kin grabbed a good helping of eggs, bacon, potatoes, and steak. When she asked him if he was worried about running out of supplies at this rate, he not only reminded her of last night's dinner, but also showed her something else. A ninja sealing scroll. They had enough for a thousand meals like this. She drank her glass of milk greedily. She remembered Dosu and Zaku hated milk but she loved it. "Wow, this looks good Kin-chan," Akira said, getting some. "You cook this or that killer chef?"

"Naruto, mostly." She shook her head, "Akira-san, you know allot about the world, right?"

"More so than others."

"Should a person be able to do what he did? He was eaten and he chopped his way out with a guitar. He was making the eggs float to him this morning. He made _me_ float yesterday!"

Akira thought about it closely. "No different than ninja's I guess."

"Not this, there was no chakra. I can feel him use it but only every now and then. What he did, it didn't take chakra."

He shrugged, "There are unique people in the world, if you can't tell by the crew."

As if summoned by him, Talon walked in. "Good morning, sir, good morning, Kin."

"Talon-chan," Akira said, nodding to her.

Talon sniffed, closed her eyes, and followed her nose. It led her to a pot marked, 'For Talon only'. She lifted the lid and smiled. "Naruto is such a good friend." She lifted a roast still on the bone, and slightly bloody still. She ripped into the meat and bone, leaving nothing left when she finished.

"Excuse me, I've been meaning to ask...what are you," Kin said to her.

Talon smiled meekly at her. "I am Talon of the Dragon Tribe on the Island of Texas. Like the name suggest, I am a dragon."

"A dragon," Kin asked. "As in fangs, long neck, tail, claws."

Talon's tail came up. "Oh yes. Naruto insist that I am the most powerful thing he has ever seen." Kin could barely keep from laughing at that. This shy, unimposing, girl was that? Never. More people came down to eat and Kin did convince Naruto to handle the dishes. Which, wasn't necessarily a good thing. Now he had more time for her to learn other things, the ins and outs of ship maintenance. Like learning how to secure riggings. How to tell what was damaged in a plank just from the sound it made. Navigation by the Sun. Swabbing the deck, apparently, not everything was cleaned from that salmon. And when she realized that, she had to swab the deck again from puking. Checking the life boats and doing preventive maintenance on them. She was going to go nuts when she heard it. The whistle from the man in the crow's nest. "LAND HOE!"

Naruto came to the deck. "There they be, captain," Naruto called. "The Gate Peaks leading to the Isle of Morose, the home port of the Konoha Mercenaries."

"Mister Uzumaki, if this doesn't pan out, I swear, with my last breath, I will kill you."

"Always does one good to know his work is appreciated," Naruto said, bowing and sweeping his hat along the deck. The Godspeed pulled between the two spires and found a dreadnaught there. There was a flashing light. "Godspeed, Godspeed, prepare to be boarded...yo. Oh no, why'd it have to be him."

"What is it," Portermane demanded.

"Replied, 'Killer Bee, its Naruto, want to speak to the boss'." The message was sent over.

Portermane watched the reply. After a moment, she said, "Naruto, if he leaves anything left of you, I am going to kill you."

"It isn't that bad," he said. "I hope." The ironclad dreadnaught, the Enterprise, pulled up beside them, a gangplank was lowered, and a big black man crossed over.

"Where is he, where is the damned fool!?"

"Heya Bii," Naruto said holding up his hand. The big man marched over to him, glaring, before wrapping him in a hug. "AAGH! Bii, you're gonna break my spine!"

"First off, I missed you runt! Second, Hinata was going to start killing people if you didn't get back soon!" Kira dropped him, making Naruto groan. "So this is the ship you're working on now."

"For the moment."

"Wait, wait wait," Portermane said, walking down to them. "You know this scoundrel?"

Kira and Naruto looked at her confused. "Who, me or him," they both asked.

"Either or," Portermane replied.

"Yeah, I know the runt, used to have fun giving him the punt. He'd take it with class, before shoving a boot up my ass," Bii said, grinning.

"Your line are still horrible. What he mean to say is that I, at one time, worked for them."

"And you didn't feel like mentioning that," Portermane asked.

"I put it in my resume," he replied. "Hey, Bii, I want to meet with the Big Boss Man," Naruto said with a wink.

"Well, he's on a mission right now, off chasing buried treasure or some such. You'll have to meet Anko."

"She'll do. How she and Iruka-sensei doing?"

"He's walking funny this week," he said with a grin. "I almost want to say poor guy if I wasn't so jealous."

"Wait," Sparrow said, "_he_ is walking funny?"

"Yes," Naruto told him. "Anko is so hard to please at times. I think she might have rode him hard enough to break his hip once."

"Nah, dislocated it," Kira corrected.

"Look, enough reminiscing, we are looking to pass through," Sparrow told him. "Can we or not?"

"Hey, not up to me. Up to the boss lady. Though, for the whelp, I imagine you can."

—oo000oo—

"Let me get this right," Anko said, sitting in a high back chair. _'Even when Naruto comes back, I keep this chair. He might want to let me have the desk too, after what Iruka-kun and I did. I love that tongue of his.'_ "You think that just because you have Naruto with you, I am going to let you pass through _my_ port and surrounding waters? When it is well known we are mercenaries. And, of course, mercenaries don't do nothing without getting paid."

"We have little gold if that is what you want," Portermane told her.

"Maybe...and maybe not." She leaned forward, her elbows resting on the desk and her hands clasped in front of her face. "We also deal in information, Captain Elizabeth Portermane, daughter of Admiral Portermane, granddaughter of Captain James T. Hook, one of the worst pirates before the King of the Pirates, Gold Rogers. And my information say you are after something." Portermane growled at her. "And to go through us means that you want it bad."

"Naruto set us up," she growled.

"Oh no, he didn't," Anko told her. "You were never a factor, nor was his involvement. But it does work in my benefit. So, here is the deal, you let one of my chosen mercenaries on your ship. They get a cut of the treasure, an even cut, and you get our services. In the end, you get through, get your fair share, we get ours, everyone is happy. So, what say you?"

"I say I should turn your offer sideways and stick it up where you won't find it to your liking."

Anko grinned, "I don't know, I like a lot of things, but no need to be hasty. In fact I insist you stay here tonight, given time to think about it, and enjoy yourselves."

Portermane thought about it hard. "I'll give it a night. One."

She walked out the door, "Everything go well captain," Naruto asked.

Portermane grabbed him by the throat. "You helped her, you little shit!"

"Temper, temper, captain," Naruto abashed. "Now, what is this about?"

"Like you don't know. When did she arrange for you to get on my crew!?"

"She never did, what did she say?"

"That we go through if we take someone from here on the crew and give an equal portion of our endeavor to them."

"That is robbery," Naruto growled.

"You honestly didn't know," Portermane muttered.

"Of course not," Naruto told her. "Let me talk to her." She let him go and he went in the room.

—oo000oo—

"You got her raving mad, Anko-chan," Naruto said to her as he sat down and put his boot on his desk. "I have never...What is that smell?" He dropped his feet to the floor and leaned forward. "Is that...OH MY GOD! How could you do that to my desk!? Do you have any idea how much this cost!?" He stormed out the room, shouting, "You owe me big, damn it Anko! RAGH!" Portermane watched him as he paced around, not understanding what he yelled in there. Growling he went back in and slammed the door shut. "My desk, my DESK!" The whole time, Anko had been laughing hard at him. "I thought we were friends! I thought we were sensei and student! One month, I leave you in charge for one month and you barely wait a week to...desecrate my desk!"

"Oh no, Naruto-chan," she said, "I waited an hour."

"YOU BITCH!"

Anko hadn't laughed this hard in a year. Not since Naruto caught Iruka-kun and tired him up in a ribbon, naked, leaving him in her room, on her birthday. "Now that the pleasantries are over."

"You're right, of course," Naruto said, sitting back down, smiling. "Time to talk business. One moment." He poked his head out the door, "Heya... Oh, hi Sakura-chan, you got secretary duty this month?"

"Yeah."

"Can we get some tea in here?"

"Of course."

Naruto looked at the captain, whom was wondering why he was just screaming bloody murder. "Hostile negotiations, captain, nothing I can't handle." He pulled back in and closed the door. "I love this part of the job." He sat back down. "So, Billy Bones died and we couldn't get the treasure map," he told her.

"That's how it goes," Anko told him.

"Ah, but a little singing jay has whispered in my ear that a certain raven on the crew was very close to Bones. I wouldn't doubt it if she had the map."

"Which is why you took several of the others with you. In case something like this happened. So, how do you plan on getting the treasure?"

Naruto grinned, "Leave that to me."

—oo000oo—

Naruto walked out, "About time you saw it my way," Naruto shouted back in. "I got us through captain," Naruto told her.

"What did you give her," Portermane asked.

Naruto sighed, "Whatever my cut in the end is going to be. With the concession that an off going member be allowed to join to get to our final destination, no cut. She doesn't get a copper piece that belongs to the crew."

"That...was a very noble thing to do, Naruto."

"Aye...it will hurt the wallet a bit but I imagine I can make it back gambling with the crew," he told her with a shameless grin.

"You're hopeless."

"Uzumaki Hopeless Naruto, at your service, ma'am," he said with a bow.

"Sorry, Naruto it took longer than I planned," Sakura told him.

Naruto took a cup, drained it, and said, "More than perfect. Wish everyone a good one for me."

"Ah, no. You see, now that you are here, and no doubt spending the night, you can say it to them yourself."

"Huh?" She took the rest of the tea in, gave it to Anko, came back out, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him off.

—oo000oo—

Author's Notes: Gomen, meant to put this up a few days ago but have been on Rifle Range. A hot and tiring experience.

It's all for You by Sister Hazel.


	3. Chapter 3

Kin walked around the fortress city of Morose island, fascinated the buildings. It was all made of black ocean stone that shined in the light. She saw many different styles with each section of the city. While the stone walls that protected the city were meters thick, with cannons mounted on tower and wall, each with an eight inch mouth and cannonball. She saw many of the denizens of this city, many of which surprised her as only some were human. There were many fishmen, many Kiowa, and, most surprising, ninja. Moreover, from villages she knew of. There were some from each major village as well as a kunoichi from the Hidden Waterfall. "AAGH! NARUTO!" Kin turned to the squeal and ran to it. She wasn't the only one too. Everyone turned to it, smiled, and began to head to it. Kin got to a tavern to see Yugito laughing while Naruto was on the ground, after being glomped by a woman with dark blue hair, wearing a Konoha headband, wide eyed while she kissed him.

"Missed your favorite pillow," a fishman that looked like a clown fish with a blade in the place of his right hand called.

The woman pulled back for air, smiled at Naruto, before headbutting him. "DON'T YOU EVER GO AWAY WITHOUT TELLING ME AGAIN!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, dizzily before she kissed him again

"I forgive you this once," she told him. "Thank you, Sakura."

"No problem," a pink haired girl only feet away from her said.

Kin glanced at her a moment then did a double take. "YOU! I know you from Konoha!"

Sakura looked at her, owlishly. "...You were one of the three in the coffins," Sakura realized. "An Oto ninja."

Naruto looked at Kin at the word Oto. "A sound ninja?"

"For a short time, yes," Kin admitted. "Why is everyone here?"

The Taki kunoichi smiled. "Why? For a party!" A cheer was raised by everyone there while Naruto was pulled to his feet, pushed into a bar, and given a rather large mug of ale. "DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!"

"Cheers," Naruto called, raising the mug in toast and draining it.

"He's going to be sick," Kin said, shaking her head. "Before he finishes." Naruto kept drinking until it was empty and he slammed it down on the counter, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "He actually did it..."

"Uncle," Naruto called out as a big, white haired man wrapped him in a hug from behind.

"How's my favorite godson doing," Jiriaya asked.

Naruto grinned and pulled him over his shoulder, throwing him to the floor. "I'm good. How are you and the Old Man doing?"

"I'm fine," the former Hokage said as he too appeared.

"Sarutobi-sama," Kin said in surprise.

"Oh...I'll be, Tsuki Kin," Sarutobi said. "A pleasure to see you again. It's been what? Two years?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, Naruto here invited me," he answered.

"Naruto...was from Konoha?"

Naruto grinned, "I told you my family was soldiers from a village. I decided to be a mercenary over a ninja though. Speaking of which though," he took out his headband and slipped it back in place on his hat. "Ah to be back among friends!"

"Everyone," Alistair called, pulling Kin up on the stage. "This be Tsuki Kin, tha' loveliest voice aye heard this side o the ocean. Please, milady, sing."

"I can't," Kin started to protest before he handed her her harp. "Fine." Clearing her throat, she tuned it a bit before playing. "O bonny Portmore, I'm sorry to see such the woeful destruction of your ornament tree. For it stood on your shore for many a long day until the long boats of Antrim came to float it away. O bonny Portmore, you shine where you stand. And the more I think of you, the more I think long. If I had you now as I had once before, all the lords of old England would not purchase Portmore.

"All the birds in the forest, they bitterly weep. Sighing where shall we shelter, where shall we sleep? For the Oak and the Ash, they are all cutten down and the walls of bonny Portmore are all down to the ground. O bonny Portmore, you shine where you stand. And the more I think of you, the more I think long. If I had you now as I had once before, all the lords of old England would not purchase Portmore."

Kin looked up and found everyone staring at her. "Please stop, I'm not that good."

"I say you are," Naruto told her. "A real gem. Alistair, why didn't you tell me she could sing before?"

"Never came up." he said with a shrug. "Aye lass, that was beautiful."

"Thank you," she said blushing a bit.

Naruto nodded and turned to his godfather and adopted grandfather. "Good to be back home, too bad I got to sail back out again."

"You'll be back before you know it," Sarutobi said, waving it off as he sat next to him.

"Yeah, I prob..."

"Surprise attack!" Someone jumped over Naruto, slamming his head into the bar as his attacker crouched down on the counter in front of him, Heron mark katana at his side, rope headband on his head, and giving a mile wide smile. "Gotcha nii-san," Inari said to him.

"You did," Naruto said with a smile, straightening his hat. "And now..." He raised his hand and threw it back, throwing Inari down the counter, into a barrel of ale. Kin looked at the party that started back up around her, seeing it was getting even wilder by the moment. She was just starting to enjoy herself when a door opened and everyone looked to the persons entering.

It was a woman, wearing a suit that completely separated her from even the air around her, behind her were three knights in armor. She could have been described as pretty except for her face being set in this superior, arrogant scowl. She was a Tenryuubito. "Hah, so these are the famous Konoha Outlaws? Just a bunch of sub-humans!" she said, looking around at all those with animal wings, ears and tails, fishmen and mermaids. After a moment, she noticed that not only were they _not_ bowing down to her, they were all scowling. "You have better know your place!"

"Actually," Naruto said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve before standing and facing her, "it is you that has to learn your place."

"WHAT! Kill this insolent brat!" The three knights drew their swords and charged him. The only one worried was Kin. Naruto began to move, and in that moment, she saw just why he pulled so much weight. The first of the knights swung his sword at speeds that normal people couldn't duck. Naruto did, dropping down to place one hand on the ground and kicking up into the knight's armpit, sending a shock through his nervous system and dropping him to the ground, temporarily paralyzed. He snapped back up, catching the next sword by the hilt and guiding it into the neck of the third, stopping it just before killing the man, while kicking the third sword, sending it flying to go right through the tenryuubito's glass helmet, nicking her ear. The woman almost dropped to the ground in fear if not for the sword being nailed to the wall. Naruto still holding onto the knights, he began walking closer to her. "G-Get back! Don't you come near me! I-I swear, if you touch me, I'll bring the Navy and..."

"They will do nothing, you little cunt," Naruto said in a voice so cold, her heart nearly stopped. "We are the Konoha Outlaws, one of the three world powers. You do know who they are, right?" He took her shaking as a no. "First there is the Military." He raised his hand and the disarmed knight flew out an open window to crash into a stone wall. "Second are the Pirates." He broke the sword and tossed the second knight out into the street as well. "Last but definitely not least, the Outlaws, men and women that follow their own heart, setting their own path." With that, he did a jump round-house kick, hitting the hilt of the sword holding her in place and shattering the glass, leaving her exposed to 'commoner' air. "The Konoha Outlaws are the strongest singular force in the world. Do you know why?" He grabbed the rim of her helm and pulled her close to his face. "Because right now, you are surrounded by the most dangerous men and women in _all_ the oceans. Brought together by respect and loyalty. And if you think that boat you somehow got harbored here to purchase our services is going to blast us into oblivion, keep in mind, if you can stop pissing yourself long enough to, that these buildings and the walls surrounding this fortress are made from rock carved from the ocean floor, neigh indestructible, and with the snap of my fingers, our largest guns will be leveled on your ship. Guns big enough to fire _you_, ego and all, at your ship, and sink her in a single shot. That is why the Navy will do _nothing_. That is why you even came here to begin with, because we are the best." He let go of her, stepped back, and took a deep breath. "Now, if you want to talk about 'sub-humans', that would be you, you inbred, retarded, bitch." Without anyone saying anything, or him even looking, he grabbed the arm of the first knight as he stumbled back to his feet before he joined his fellows out in the street. "...Fuu, what is the punishment for breaking our laws?"

The Taki kunoichi smirked. "Depending on the law. In referring to her actions, calling anyone of the Konoha Outlaws a 'sub-human' is punishable by strapping, ten lashes. Attacking a member of the Konoha Outlaws without just cause, imprisonment for two years, including three months in the stockade. Murder and attempted murder of a Konoha Outlaw is death. And all these sentences are to be carried out one after the other," the jinchuuriki of the seven tails informed the woman.

She stared at them in horror, finally realizing that they didn't intend to let her just do as she wish. "Aye, I know that look," one of the Kiowa Crow said, his wings flapping a bit as he smiled at her without pity. "That's the look you get when your world comes crashing down."

"...You, you can't d-do..."

"Oh, you are very wrong," Uchiha Sasuke said, placing a kunai blade against her throat. "There is a sign showing all our laws and that _no one_ is exempt of them, right on the dock. But don't worry, the last of the Tenryuubito that came here almost did kill someone, having shot them in the back. He did die, hanging. Tell me, are those men under some form of control that removes their will?"

"N-No, th-they aren't," the woman said.

"Then they die _too_," Naruto said to her.

"N-No, d-don't."

"Why not? Name one reason that _I_ care for that I shouldn't?"

"I, I, I'm a...a..."

Naruto was shaking his head. "I don't care if you're one of the World Nobles or not. Do you know who I am? I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Her fear increased at that.

"...Please, d-don't," she begged. "I don't want to die. Please!"

"Naruto," Kin said, urging him to accept.

Naruto glanced at her and then to the noble. "What is your name?"

"Clair, Saint Clair."

Naruto took a deep breath. "You will pay your imprisonment time of two months in the stockade, ten months in the brig, your lashes, and I sentence you to die ten times." Clair began crying and begging again, not once thinking of reaching for the gun she carried at her side since Naruto made his first move. "After which time, you will be allowed to go free. _Or_ you may choose to take seven lashes, seven deaths, and serve a time of one year aboard the...Morning Song, the flagship of the Konoha Outlaws."

"D-deaths?"

"Not actual death, you will see it, you will feel it, but at the end, you will be alive. Which will you choose?"

She closed her eyes, knowing now she wasn't getting out of this. She swallowed the dryness in her throat, feeling the blade still against her throat. "The...second..." She was crying too hard to finish.

Naruto nodded. "You're men are not being given that option, they will take their lashes, and then they and your ship and crew will be sent back. At the end of the year, they will return and take you back. Only to return under pain of real death. And it will not be quick." Naruto turned from her and looked around. "...Carry it out." He sat back down while several stood up without asking. Two grabbed Clair and carried her away, the rest grabbed the downed men and carried them off.

Sasuke watched them go before going over to Hakari and giving her a kiss. "Missed you."

"Missed you more," she said with a smirk.

"And the struggle continues," Sasuke said as a joke. "Naruto, taking good care of my wife?"

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah, you do. Sentencing her to death seven times, don't you think she's getting off a little light? Fake deaths?"

"She won't think so when she sees herself being murdered a few times without understanding why. Do you all hear that!" The room went quiet when he shouted that. "Same rule as always, after her punishment, her past and who she was is left behind. You will judge her on who she is, not what she did. Understood?" There was a chorus of affirmatives. "Good, let's get back to celebrating!"

After a few minutes, Kin came over to him. "Naruto, what will happen to her?"

"Depends really," Naruto said, shrugging. "Provided she doesn't make an enemy of everyone she works with, her crew will bend over backwards to make sure she meets that yearlong service time. After which she may go as she wishes. Or..."

"Or?"

"Well, it isn't unknown to happen. Sometimes, a person will become conditioned to their life, even if it wasn't one they wanted to begin with. Some men of the Konoha Outlaws are such, they served their time but stayed on. Who knows really, she might stay or go, it is up to her. Or, she might be a royal bitch, making no one watch out for her and she ends up tossed over during the first storm." He shrugged, showing it really didn't matter to him.

—oo000oo—

_Flash forward_

—oo000oo—

Lady Saint Clair looked in her mirror, once again in fine clothes after a year of service to the Konoha Outlaws. Naruto had been a fair captain, if stern, and had treated her with kindness, once she had let him. Looking at her face now, she couldn't see the foolish girl she had been anymore. Her skin was tanned and weather beaten, her hair sun kissed and bright, and confidence, not arrogance, was written on her face. Looking at her dress, she felt awkward in it after spending so long in britches. Reaching for her jewelry, she noticed her hands were different as well. Her soft, delicate hands now knew the work of a hard day, the calluses of pulling a rope, scars from cuts and tears. They weren't pretty hands...and she found them beautiful now. Knocking at her door brought her out of her reverie. "Come in."

Naruto opened the door, wide brimmed hat, knee high boots, Fuka-hone on his back, and general swashbuckler appearance and all. "You're father has made harbor, Lady Saint."

"Thank you, Admiral." She turned back to her mirror, to see him shaking his head to her.

"I am no longer your admiral, my lady. You are free from service here in the Outlaws." He saw her face still a little. "An imprisonment I hope wasn't too hard on you. I would hate to return you in any less a condition than I received you. Speaking of which, I'm sure Haku has a cream that will help remove those scars and calluses."

"No, I want to keep them. Proof that I am better for this."

Naruto smiled at her, "Heh, would you like me to ride with you to the docks?"

"Ride? A carriage? It isn't even twenty minutes away! I'll walk, but I would be honored to have you walk with me."

Naruto smiled at her and nodded. "Very well, my lady."

When she finished, they began walking. "...Such a nice day," Clair said, basking in the feel of the light on her skin and the wind on her face. "Oh, the flowers on the north shore are in bloom."

"They are," Naruto said with a smile. "Oh, before I forget, I have something for you, a going away." He pulled from his coat pocket a headband like his. "Here, a sign to others that you were once one of the freest people on the planet." She took it, finding the cloth to be red silk the color of her hair, the metal plate polished, and a hurricane carved onto it, the symbol given to all those not from a ninja village.

Clutching it to her chest, she actually began to cry. "Thank you, Admiral, I'll cherish this for the rest of my life."

Naruto nodded to her with a smile but said, "I must warn you, Clair, my judgment from before holds true still, if you leave, you can only return..."

"I know, Admiral, you cannot resend justice." She smiled acceptably at him. "Hard to believe I actually grew to like it here. And I will miss it dearly." The walk to the docks was made in silence until they saw a noble man standing on the docks, a Beast Clan Kiowa as well as a Fishman both holding pikes at the ready should he decide to do anything or move his hand near his weapons. "Papa!" Clair began to run to him, expecting to be embraced and hugged. She had just gotten pass the guards when he seemed to notice her.

Saint Damian sneered, "These commoners need to learn their place!" He did it, he grabbed the cannon sized gun at his side and began to aim it at the startled Saint Clair. For a moment, it looked like no one would be able to stop it in time. Until the weapon was just pulled from his hand by nothing and fell into Naruto's waiting hands. Who promptly turned it back on its owner.

"The punishment of killing one of the Konoha Outlaws is death, Saint Damian! I thought I made this clear when you came back before!" He pulled back the hammer, holding it ready to fire. "Attempted murder holds the same punishment!" Naruto held it up a moment longer before lowering it. "At the discretion of those you tried to kill. So, Saint Clair, your father tried to murder you while you're still part of the Konoha Outlaws."

"That is not my daughter! She would never allow herself to be treated as such!"

"You will be silent," Naruto snapped, the sound shattering the glass of his helm and reverberating in Damian's ears, making him grab his head in pain. "This isn't a place where the World Nobles hold power! And I will not have one of my mercenaries acting like they're better than everyone else. Now, before I have Clair pass sentence on you, I want you to think on something _real_ carefully. If she is in fact not your daughter but a commoner, then take into account that you just tried to kill her, and all the evil things you've done in your life. All the lives you have no doubt ruined. There is not a single person _except_ your family that would cross the street to piss on you if you were on fire. I am tempted to kill you without her consent! And not a single person would give a damn!"

"Naruto!" Saint Clair had a destroyed look on her face at finally seeing what other had seen in her, at her father had tried to kill her just because he didn't recognize her as his daughter. Tears falling, she said, "D-Don't kill him."

Damian looked at her again and began to see his daughter. "Clair? What did they do to..."

"Get away from me!" Saint Clair slapped her father's cheek. "It was hard! It was so terrible at first! They made me work with them! They expected me to do the same as each other! I saw myself better than them and I..." She stepped back, more sobs coming. "And then they saved my life. They became closer than my family. I knew things about them I could never know about you or the others!"

"You made my daughter work!" Damian shouted, rounding on Naruto.

"That's right," Naruto said, destroying the gun. "I gave her a choice, a year in prison where she wouldn't have to or a year on a ship, where she would. She chose the year on a ship. She wasn't a guest on a cruise ship, she was a sailor, aboard the flagship of one of the largest fleets on the grand line or in the world! Now, shut up and listen to her!"

Damian hesitated but looked back to her. "...They t-told me," she cried again. "All the horrible things we had done... And I thought it was just their view! But it was true, all of it was true! You're a murderer that doesn't deserve to live!"

"...Clair, I would never intentionally hurt you," he said, trying to calm her and stepping near her. Only for her to step back behind the guard. When he tried to move pass them, they crossed their halberds, blocking his path.

"You just did! I just wanted to hug you and you..." Her arms moved around herself, recalling all the stories she had heard done by the tenryuubito. They were all so horrible, and none of them cared. "...Leave, father."

"I will, Clair, we both will, just get on the ship."

"No, I won't," she said, lifting the head band. She placed it around her neck and said, "I am Saint Clair, sailor of the Morning Song, and a member of the Konoha Outlaws, and I am _never_ going back!"

She turned around and walked away, while Naruto just glared at Saint Damian. "Gentlemen, get this trash off my dock and that piece of garbage out of my waters."

"Yes sir," the two said, grabbing Damian and physically throwing him back on his ship. Naruto went to comfort Clair a few minutes later when he heard something that made him close his eyes. A cannon had fired onto Morose, and he didn't even get a chance to give an order. On the mountain side, the world's largest weapon sat. Three batteries of three, sixteen inch wide, sixty six feet long, breech loaded, gun that fired a projectile accurately over twenty miles away with the round weighing one thousand, nine hundred pounds. There was not a ship in the world that could take a hit from it. And with its location at the top of Morose let it see those twenty miles as well as shoot _down into the harbor._ The center battery swung around, the right cannon lowered, and with an explosive bang that could have knocked someone off their feet, fired at the ship that attacked them. It was incredible, in Clair's opinion. One moment, there was a dreadnought there, the next it was just simply gone once the splash of water cleared the air.

Naruto was looking at it as well. "Rescue survivors," he ordered the guards on the walls. "If the man that fired on my island is alive, give him to Umberlee to judge." Naruto placed a hand on Clair's shoulders, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head; Naruto had to order it because he was the leader. Her father had tried to end many lives and had forgotten why the Konoha Outlaws were a world power the Navy and Marines could do nothing against. You honor the contract, they will fight a war and win it for you. You fight against them, they will kill you. You threaten them and their family, Naruto brought the might of God down on you. "I'm not, Admiral. I'm returning to my room until the Morning Star sets out again."

Naruto nodded. "Actually, I think it's time for something else. A new ship, the _In Amber Clad_ will be setting sail soon." Clair widened her eyes, forgetting about her father before she looked to the guns on the mountain. In Amber Clad was to be their largest ship, an iron clad with a smaller version of the guns up top their mountain, only a quarter of the size but that meant it still fired a five hundred pound round. "Saint Clair, for loyalties transcending all others to the Konoha Outlaws, I am making you a member for life and you will put out aboard the In Amber Clad on her maiden voyage and first mission."

She swallowed harshly. "Which is?"

"Fishman island. There are slavers working for the Tenryuubito trying to take near three hundred slaves. When we discovered this, we told them. They hired three of our ships already. But they are only stopping them, not destroying them. I want the In Amber Clad to do it. It works a bit differently than sailing vessels so I suggest you go begin studying."

"Y-Yes sir, Admiral." She turned and ran. Naruto watched her leave in a hurry, he hadn't originally planned for her to be there, he wanted her to go back to the Tenryuubito a different person to begin to change things, that more than justice was why he said he would have enforced his ruling, so she wouldn't return. Looking back to the water, he didn't even imagine that there were survivors, not even one. That shell took her right down to the bottom and it was crushed like an empty can of beer. That was the second time it was fired in combat, the first time when a Navy battleship came there after they had enough of the mercenaries. There was only one battery back then.

Naruto spit at the memory of Saint Damian. "Umberlee, the Bitch Queen, have mercy on your soul, Saint Damian. As much as you had for others." He turned away, lamenting how sick the sharks were going to be after eating his corpse.

—oo000oo—

_Present time._

—oo000oo—

Captain Elisabeth looked up at the guns that had become the stuff of legends on the ocean. The leader of the Konoha Outlaws, whoever he was, had sent a single message after they were fired a year ago and sunk the flagship of the fleet sent to destroy them. She had been privy to know what it said. _Next time they all die._ Since then, the island of Morose had been recognized as the independent nation of Konoha, the Mercenary Island. Around her, she looked at the families that lived there. Many weren't of the standing force but the ones that are were seen as such immediately. They all wore a metal headband with a symbol. Most of them had a hurricane; she believed they were from the Grandline. But they weren't the ones to be afraid of; it was the ones with the other symbols. The ones with the leaf, sand, cloud, rock, mist, waterfall, star, crescent moon, snow, and at least twenty others. They all held powers that defied explanation. People like Uzumaki Naruto. She should've known that he was of the Konoha Outlaws. But to be on that backwater little landmass, she just never thought it. Now that she knew, she was berating herself for losing her temper like she had. If Naruto was close to the leader as he claimed, or even if he wasn't, to attack him would mean death for her and potentially her crew. She had been a fool.

On the castle of her ship, she tried not to think about the other twenty six in harbor. Two were pirates, one was Navy, three were customers. The other twenty were Outlaw ships, all marked with the laughing Jolly Rogers, wearing a headband, and a music note on each side. Four ironclad dreadnoughts, eight frigates, seven destroyers, and one brigantine, and that was the one she feared the most. Everyone had heard of the Morning Star. Of all the ships there, it boasted the most speed and decent firepower. She had never been damaged since taking her name, all encounters with her spoke of mirror armor, before two giant demons grew and destroyed their attackers.

"Mister Sparrow," she said, calling him to her.

"Yes captain?"

"We'll set sail a few hours after dawn. Have everyone aboard by then. Careful, something about this whole situation stinks."

"Yes ma'am." They watched the ships a bit longer. "What do you think he's doing right now?"

"Knowing that young man…he's either flirting with the blond or…or thinking some new plan up."

—oo000oo—

"I sense there's something in the wind," Yugito sang with Naruto playing Fuka-hone at a slow pace to it, "that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend."

"And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be."

"What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud; try as I may, it doesn't last."

"And will we ever end up together? Oh... And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become for I am not the one"

Hinata listened quietly wishing she had Yugito's singing voice from where she was sitting down next to Kin and was talking with her about the Grand Line. "So these fruits can give you any ability," Kin questioned.

"At the cost of your ability to float," Hinata told her. "Those that have eaten one are often people with great influence in the world."

"No kidding? And that woman that came in here not too long ago?"

"The Tenryuubito, a group of 'nobles' that if they can get away with it, they will do anything they want. Very few people are willing to do anything against them. Until we came along, there certainly wasn't an entire organization that would stand against them. Now, Naruto is feared by them because he was hired to kill an entire family of them and he did it."

"He… Is he an assassin?"

"What? No, they decided that they will claim an entire kingdom as their own," Hinata explained. "Neverwinter was the name. He was there on some mission or other, and while there, that family went up to the king, said they were the new royal family, and acted like just because they said it, it would be. One of them saw Naruto and said he was to be her slave. He didn't take kindly to that. Bent her over his knee and spanked her after disposing of her guards. The rightful king found out about him and hired him to kill the rest. So he did."

"…Wow. And here I thought he was a simple cook," she muttered.

"No, not just a simple…"

Naruto cut the music, making everyone stop and freeze. Kin looked around and noticed it also happened outside as well. At eleven in the evening exactly, three bugle players atop of gun peak. They played three notes from low to high and repeated them several times in a mournful tune. Kin thought she heard someone say with them, "Day is gone, gone the sun, from the lake, from the hills, from the sky. All is well, safely rest. God is nigh." But she couldn't even begin to guess who said it.

For several seconds after that song played, Naruto just looked to where they played before saying, "That's it for the night. Everyone knows their post if they have them." He stood up and walked out after giving Hinata and Yugito a kiss.

"…What was that about," Kin questioned.

"That song is in honor of those that have fallen, here and abroad. It also means that it is time to rest. If you stay up, don't make such a ruckus as to wake others or keep them from sleeping. Speaking of which, I'm going to bed as well." Hinata walked out, leaving Kin alone as many of the others began to leave as well.

Stepping outside she walked around a bit, admiring the fort city around her once more. Stone was the most plentiful building material around here but that wasn't the only one. She saw a couple giant conch shells, a few houses made from wood, and the fort itself was carved from the raw rock that made the island's peak. The roads all spiraled around the fort in the center with massive walls surrounding the island on the shores except for the north and south bay. While the island was big, it wasn't exactly large on any scale compared to some on a map that she seen in the window of a store. It was only forty-seven miles tip to tip and seventeen miles at the thickest. Much of the island was bare rock but there are many fields and forest on it as well. These were left as parks and even expanded if they could be. Heading to the bay and the ship, Kin went to her hammock and laid down. Not being exhausted tonight, she expected the rocking of the ship to keep her awake but she found it comforting. It wasn't long before sleep claimed her and her dreams were full of images of home.

—oo000oo—

Kin came on deck the next morning a bit before the sun was coming up. There, sitting on a dock support by the gangplank, was a woman the same age as Captain Portermane. She had a tan as deep as Naruto did, black hair that went down her shoulders, a blue bandanna headband pulling it back, gold necklace made from pieces of eight, doubloons. On her left arm was a leather pauldron, plates of hardened leather going down to a leather glove and a metal plate elbow guard on both. She wore a white blouse that fell to her thighs, revealed her considerable cleavage, split up her hips to her waist and blue sash as a belt. As she wasn't wearing pants, you could see her black underwear if looking from the side. On her feet were heeled leather boots that stopped just three inches of her blouse, showing that her tan was uniform. Strapped to her back was a pair of curved daggers engraved from hilt to blade to remind the observer of leaves. Hearing Kin, she turned to her, smiled and said, "Morning love."

"Good morning," Kin offered, still surprised by her state of dress. "Who are you?"

"Isabella," she said with an accent Kin couldn't place. "And you're Kin, yes?"

"I am. How did you know?"

"Heard your lovely singing voice last night. Really drew in the crowds."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Couple of things. Making sure that everyone is on the ship to leave is one." Isabella looked her over and then asked, "How long you been sailing for?"

"First and likely last voyage," Kin replied. "I keep getting seasick."

Isabella chuckled and said, "Let me guess, spending most of your time below deck? That's what's wrong. You need to be on deck, under the sky, with nothing between you and the horizon. Sailing is actually a lot like sex. Do it wrong and it'll make you sick, do it right and there is no feeling in the world like it."

"And you would know about both," the slightly disgruntled voice of Portermane nearly growled.

"Elizabeth, kitten, it has been far too long," Isabella said, hopping off the support and walking on deck, arms held open for a hug.

Only for Portermane to reach out an arm and hold her back by her face, sighing. "Why am I not surprised to find you here?"

"Because you know me so well, kitten," Isabella replied, still being held back.

"Captain, do you know her?"

"Yes," the woman said almost shamefully.

"Back when she had just joined the Marines as a recruit," Isabella explained, "she was such a wide eyed little girl! Never been on the surface before but she was in luck, I was her first friend," she smiled even with said 'friend' was currently keeping her from giving a hug.

"This woman is a… I can't say whore because a whore charges."

"You wound me, prig."

"Slattern. You are horrible, every inch."

"You love it, big girl. And you still owe me for that bottle."

Portermane sighed before dropping her hand and letting Isabella hug her. "She isn't so bad…except when she is." She jumped a little when Isabella gave her butt a squeeze. "Stop that!"

Isabella chuckled and stepped back from her, clapping both hands on Portermane's forearms. "It's good to see you again, Kitten. It has been ages."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, that? Hired me about a year back. Been trying to get in bed with the big boss man but he keeps turning me down."

"Shocking," Portermane said dryly.

"Isn't it? Anyway, here you go." She held out a sheet of paper. "The contract between the Konoha Outlaws and yourself. Sign it and you are given free passage."

The captain frowned as she looked it over and found it said exactly what they agreed upon. It was actually very blunt with no small print what-so-ever. "Fine, do you have a pen?"

Isabella pulled one from her cleavage and held it out. "Right here."

Portermane sighed, took it, and asked, "Why were we friends again?"

"Because, kitten, I can show anyone a good time."

Kin saw Portermane blush at some memory and said, "You mean you two…"

"No," Portermane denied a bit too urgently. "Did a lot of other things but not that. She helped me get my first boyfriend. Pushed me into him, lips first."

"Oh! I remember all the teasing I got in at that. Hey, whatever happened between you two anyway?"

"Well, after you were chased from port…" Portermane froze in her signing when she realized that they were to get one of the Outlaws aboard their ship and Isabella was here. "You are not coming with us," she said vehemently.

"Of course not, I'm a captain, not a deck hand."

"You do prefer having men under you," Portermane muttered. "Who is it then?"

"Huh? Oh, this little slip of a girl, pretty good shot with a rifle, Hinata I think her name is."

"I know Hinata," Kin stated. "She's from the same village as Naruto."

"That we are, cabin girl," Naruto said happily as he walked on deck with his friends behind him. "Good to be back and all but home is where the wind blows. Mon capitan, this is Hyuuga Hinata, she will be joining us on this trip…provided that you signed the contract."

"Good morning," Hinata said cheerfully, a rifle slung over her shoulder, a bag on her back, and a large leather bag in her right hand,.

"Morning," Portermane said, looking her over. "You any good with that?"

"Of course," she replied. "Konoha Outlaws guaranties quality mercenaries. Naruto-kun, would you be willing?"

"Sure." Reaching into his coat, showing they already planned on a demonstration, Naruto pulled out a clay disc. "Say when."

Hinata pulled her rifle from over her shoulder, said, "When," while loading it. Naruto threw it out over the ocean while Hinata made adjustments to the sights for a moment before raising the barrel, following the disc a moment, and fired. Her aim was true, the target clearly shattered for all to see. "I am one of the best shots in all the Outlaws, Captain Portermane. My eyesight is second to none."

"Well then…I guess you may come aboard then." Hinata saluted before going to Talon, asking where she was sleeping.

Naruto smiled before looking to Isabella. "Captain," he said, bowing his head. "Who put you on this duty?"

"No one, once I realized who the Captain was I took it."

"So, what do you sail now," Portermane asked a bit curious.

"The Sea Sprite, a frigate, the one with the naked angel figurehead." Isabella had a large smirk at that while again Portermane sighed.

"Figures. Everyone take your post, as soon as the last sailor is aboard, we set sail."

Isabella nodded and said, "The Shanty will be here soon to lead you out and get you out into one of the wind lanes." Morose Isle was unique in the Grandline that there were neither wind nor currents to or from the isle except one that led north through the calm belt. The only safe exit in the Grand Line. Moreover, none of the log poses ever led to it so it was almost impossible to reach it. So, small little ships like the Shanty were becoming a bit more popular in the waters around the island.

Before long, a small boat barely the size of a house pulled up to the Godspeed. The sides were covered with rubber so when it was tied off to the larger ship it didn't damage the hull while at the back was a paddle wheel powered by a steam engine. When the Godspeed was cast off the dock, the Shanty started the engine and pulled it out of port and into deeper waters. When the first breeze filled the sails, the Shanty let go and returned to Morose.

Captain Portermane looked back to the island as it vanished from sight and gave a sigh. She never got the easy jobs, did she? "Mister Sparrow, turn heading thirty degrees port and keep course for five hours."

"Aye, aye captain," he said before relaying her orders to the crew while she went to her room to continue plotting the course.

—oo000oo—

Three hours later, Gaara called from the crow's nest, "Ship off the starboard stern, it bares the Jolly Rogers!"

Elisabeth stepped out of her quarters and lifted a spyglass to look at it. "Well, well, if it isn't the Invincible."

Hinata came over to her, her Byakugan activated and looking over the ship. "Orders, captain?"

"…We do not have the firepower to destroy the ship. Mister Sparrow, suggestions?"

"Ma'am, we have a few of the Outlaws aboard, might we use them for what they are for?"

Elisabeth Portermane chuckled and said, "You are right. Naruto, get your ass up here!"

Naruto poked his head out of the galley and said, "Yes, captain?"

"Time to earn your keep."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at her and said, "Captain, I am a cook, I earn my keep down in the galley."

"You are one of the Konoha Outlaws, are you not!"

"No, not anymore. If you want the Outlaws to do something look to Hinata, she is the hired on personnel. As such, the rest are just sailors and are to follow her lead." Naruto shrugged and went back below. "I got a soup I'm working on now."

Portermane frowned before looking to the expectant Hinata. "Yes, captain?"

"Earn your keep," she growled.

"Of course, Captain, right away. Gaara, step down from the crow's nest and find your wife!" Hinata pulled out her rifle and walked up the main mast. Kneeling on the yard out, she aimed down the sights with her Byakugan and said, "Captain, if you would look to the castle of the Invincible and the Captain at her helm please." Elisabeth looked through her spyglass again and found a man that looked more like a tin soldier than a person from how far he was. "And…" _Bang!_ Hinata lowered her rifle and watched. Elisabeth was about to scoff at such a ridiculous attempt, the Invincible had to be a league away at least. No way would that bullet… Seven seconds after firing, the captain's head jerked throwing off his hat. A moment later he fell over dead. "Captain Elisabeth Portermane, I am Hyuuga Hinata, the best marksman in all the Konoha Outlaws and the Outlaws guaranty quality mercenaries every time, every_one_." She threw the lever of the rifle and replaced the round. "Talon, if the Invincible won't take my warning into serious consideration, would you be so kind as to destroy it for me please?" She dropped down from the yard arm and landed on her feet, looking to the Captain expectantly.

"W-Will do, ma'am," Talon replied before looking out at the distant ship. Though the ship stopped for a time, it eventually continued sailing after them. "Ma'am?"

"You may," Hinata replied before Talon stepped over the side. Before hitting the water, wings grew from her back and her size increased until she dwarfed the ship. Flying to the Invincible, she nearly smirked as it now decided to turn and run. Tempted to let it go, Talon took a deep breath and released her breath weapon. A beam of light so intense it burned through flesh, wood, and steel before boiling water away. The order had been given and now it had been carried out. Returning to the Godspeed, she returned to normal out over the water and was carried back by a platform of sand. "Is that to your satisfaction, Captain?"

Portermane watched the ship burn and sink to the bottom with a frown. "Yes, Miss Hyuuga, it is." That was a statement to the captain if ever there was one. And it said 'don't insult us again'. As she returned to her quarters, Portermane kept the frown. What was going to keep them from deciding that the gold was theirs when they found it? They could most likely take it even if the crew not from the Outlaws aligned with her. She would spend the rest of the voyage thinking about it.

—oo000oo—

Author's notes. Been too long since I worked on this story, I know, and I apologize. There is a lot going on. I won't lie, a good portion of it is Gears of War 3. A league, in English terms, is three miles or five kilometers. Bow is the front while the stern is the rear. Port is left and starboard is right. Songs in this chapter were Bonny Portmore, Day is Gone was the bugle song, and…well, I'll let you guess for that. I'll give you a hint, you can find it in a Halloween movie. Happy Halloween everyone.


End file.
